The Many Angles of Klaine
by allyouneedis
Summary: A glimpse of Kurt and Blaine's relationship from the outside perspectives of their friends and family. A series of somewhat unrelated ficlets, mostly humour and fluff.


**A little series of one-shots depicting the relationship of Klaine from various other characters' perspectives. They will not go in chronological order; it really depends on when I get the inspiration for what. Some will have a basis in canon, others will not. Lengths will likely vary from super short, like this first one, to possibly quite long. Expect mainly a mixture of fluff and humour, with an occasional touch of drama, maybe some angst, who knows? If there is a particular character you'd like to hear from, or a particular topic you want me to cover, let me know and I will try my best to do it, but I've never worked from prompts before, so bear with me.**

**Title: Burt – The Talk**

**Length: 687 words  
><strong>

**Synopsis: Burt has a little chat with Blaine now that he is dating Kurt.**

oOo**  
><strong>

I am glad that Kurt finally has a boyfriend. I really am happy for him. But why does it have to be that kid? That kid that came to me just last week, telling me that I had to have the sex talk with my son, and now he's dating my son. How is a father _supposed_ to take that? Not to mention the week before that, when he woke up in Kurt's bed, _before _the sex talk and the dating; aren't they doing things a little backwards? I guess I'm going to have to have another extremely uncomfortable talk. Sigh.

Don't get me wrong, I love Kurt to death, but it's times like these I can't help but think it would be easier if things were different. If he were a straight boy, I wouldn't have to have this chat with his girlfriend, I'd have to have it with him. If he were a girl, I could just threaten the boy, scare the shit out of him, you know. But in this case, I think subtlety is the best way to go, and I suck at subtle.

"I have a shotgun and I'm not afraid to use it." Okay, so much for subtle.

The boy's eyes practically popped out of his head. "I...umm... sir?" This was kinda fun, actually.

"Listen, Kurt is my everything. You hurt him, and I can't be held responsible for what I do to you. You understand that, boy?"

"Yes sir, of course sir." He nodded. Well the kid was polite, I'll give him that.

"And another thing. Kurt is special, and I expect him to be treated that way. What I mean is... Well things like... You know..."

Thankfully he stopped my uncomfortable babbling. "Mr. Hummel, I know your son is special. He really means a lot to me, it took me a while to realize that and I don't intend to screw this up. Kurt and I... Neither of us are ready for," he cleared his throat and glanced around nervously before meeting my eyes again, "neither of us is ready to have sex any time soon. I know that it looks bad, me asking you to have 'the talk' with him then going out with him the next week, but I assure you that was not my intention. Last week I was an idiot who didn't even realize I was in lov—that I liked Kurt in that way. I was just a concerned friend. That being said, I agree completely with everything you told him, and I will not pressure him into anything he isn't ready for."

Okay, so the boy likes football, knows his way around an engine, _and _he's acting like a perfect gentleman. Dammit, I was actually starting to like this kid. That's going to make it harder to shoot him if I needed to. Why does he need to be so freaking charming? "Huh, well, good." I suppose if Kurt _has _to start dating, he could do a lot worse than this private school kid. Besides, at least I don't have to worry about either of them getting pregnant; there are definitely benefits to having a gay son. In fact, I should probably be having more uncomfortable conversations with Finn now that I think about it…

Just then Kurt came into the room wearing god-knows-what, and stood glaring at me with his hands on his hips. "Dad," he shrieked, "I told you not to talk to Blaine."

"Hey, it's my right as a parent to make sure you get treated right, okay?"

"It's okay, Kurt, your father was great." Kurt was giving him that look that said he knew he was lying but he would let it slide. Blaine was looking at Kurt with adorable puppy love eyes. Crap.

"We'll be up in my room," Kurt said to me, as he grabbed Blaine's hand to lead him upstairs.

"Door stays open," I shouted after them. Yeah, I know what he said, but you can never be too careful, right?

…

Wait a second, did he almost say 'in love?' back there? Shit, I'm screwed.


End file.
